You Promised
by cmonteiths
Summary: Carly thought there were no more secrets but Sam and Freddie have a secret so much bigger then a shared kiss. Seddie with Creddie and Cam friendship moments


**Hey guys I was reading some of the Seddie fanfics (they were awesome I might add) and this story popped into my head, it will probably be a 3 shot but I'm not positive. **

**Title: **You Promised

**Couple/Fandom: **Seddie (obviously)

**Rating: **T (just to be safe)

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **It's been months since Carly found out about Sam and Freddie's kiss and they promised each other no more secrets, then Carly finds out that her two best friends are keeping an even bigger secret from her.

**ICARLY*ICARLY*ICARLY***

Sam slammed the door behind her as she walked into the Shay apartment, like she lived there, but let's face it she practically did. No one was there when she looked around.

"CARLY! SPENCER! ANYONE HOME?" Sam screamed into the empty apartment. When she got no response she strode into the kitchen and started raiding the fridge. She heard the door open but didn't bother looking up.

*******

Freddie opened the door to the Shay apartment and thought no one was home and was about to leave and wait and come back later but then he noticed the fridge open and heard a noise like someone gnawing on what sounded like corn. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a behind sticking out of the fridge. He chuckled because he knew exactly who it was.

*******

Sam stopped gnawing on the piece of corn she had found in the back behind the sodas. She felt a presence behind her, someone's eyes on her behind. She stood up abruptly almost knocking her head on the top of the fridge but she stopped herself before she could. She spun around on her heals getting ready to punch the perv but instead of giving the guy a black eye she gave him a smile.

*******

Freddie stepped back noticing Sam's hands were balled up in fists but stopped in his tracks when he saw the look on her face when she saw him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey." He said his voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Ohh you know talking food, waiting for Carly to get home, the usual." She giggled and he chuckled. "What bout you?"

"The same, minus the food taking." She smiled at him shyly. "Listen Sam. We need to talk about what has been happening the past couple months." She nodded her approval.

*******

Freddie had said they needed to talk and she knew exactly what he was talking about. So that's what found Sam sitting on the couch 10 minutes later, Freddie holding her hand (she liked it)

"Sam I love what has been going on between us for the past couple of months." Freddie said squeezing her hand.

"Then why are you 'breaking up' with me?" Sam asked making quotations around breaking up because her and Freddie weren't even dating, not technically, they had shared a couple of kisses here and there and she had showed Freddie her softer side, telling him she really cared about him.

"Sam what are you talking about?? I am talking about how we should come clean to Carly so this doesn't have to be a secret." Freddie said and Sam smiled happy for once that she was wrong and not right.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sam said giggling and leaned in to kiss Freddie but he beat her to it, kissing her passionately not giving her a chance to oblige. Soon Sam and Freddie were kissing each other like they had never kissed each other before, Freddie's hands securely around Sam's waist Sam's around his neck. They were so unaware of the world around them that they didn't notice someone come in.

******

Carly used her key to open her apartment door but before she could she realized that the door was already unlocked. Carly sighed and let herself in, not at first realizing her two best friends making out on the couch. When she finally did, no words came to her mouth so she screamed. Sam and Freddie immediately stopped and looked at her their faces red with embarrassment. Carly shook her head in a disapproval way.

"I can't believe this!" She said to them her voice harsh.

"Listen…" Sam started but Carly cut her off.

"You guys promised me no more secrets!! Instead though you go and start making out behind my back!!" She glared at them both.

"We wanted to tell you." Freddie said getting up and walking over to Carly who backed up when he got closer to her. Sam rolled her eyes expecting Freddie to know to give her some time to cool down.

"Ohh but instead you decided to just add it to your list of things never to tell Carly."

"That's not how it is." Sam said getting up and standing next to Freddie much to Carly's dismay.

"Both of you get out now." Carly shrieked causing both Freddie and Sam to flinch. Freddie stayed glued to his spot on the floor but Sam grabbed his arm and started dragging him out the door. Before they could reach the door Sam turned to face Carly.

"You know you're not being a really great friend, and if you makes you feel any better we were going to tell you today." Sam stated Carly stood frozen and Freddie finally moved and went and stood next to Sam. After Carly didn't say anything Sam frowned and bent her head like a sad puppy. Freddie wanted to confront but he decided against it considering Carly was still glaring at them.

"Well I'm gonna go considering I'm not wanted her anymore." Freddie said and tried to grab Sam's arm but she didn't move. "You coming?" He asked her trying to look her in the eye.

"Give me a moment." Sam said finally looking Freddie in the eye, he nodded and opened the door, leaving it open. She turned and looked at Carly. Sam smirked. "Good luck doing iCarly be yourself. I hope you know that most friends would be happy if their too best friends were dating." Sam stated and Carly opened her mouth to protest but Sam held her hand up and walked out the door leaving Carly standing in the middle of her living room her mouth hanging open.

**ICARLY*ICARLY*ICARLY***

**So that was the first part of my iCarly 3 shot!!! I hope you liked it, so please review, alert, favorite etc. etc. Please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly if I did Seddie would freaking be together already. **

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820. **


End file.
